Dare me!
by Rockcat
Summary: "I'm not doing it!" The pink headed said and turn the head away from her blond friend "Oh, come on forehead! You must do it! That is the point of the whole thing with Truth and Dare!" Said Ino. GAASAKU
1. The dare

**The dare!**

**Disclaimer: **I don'_t_ own Naruto or any characters just the story plot. If I owned Naruto it would be about Gaara! :3

New chapter on its way! ^^

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"I'm not doing it!" The pink headed said and turn the head away from her blond friend

"Oh, come on forehead! You must do it! That is the point of the whole thing with Truth and Dare!" Said Ino

"But why can't I do something easier than kiss... Gaara-sama?"

"Just admit it you have feelings for him!" Ino pointed at her "isn't this a good way to let him know how you feel? You don't know how he feel for you, do you?"

Sakura signed it was no point to argument with Ino, but yes, she had feelings for Gaara. Sakura had been on a 4 weeks mission in Suna and then had grown closer to Gaara because it was with his siblings that she had been staying with during her time there, the suggestion came from Gaara.

"Just a kiss? What if he kills me?" I asked. Ino just looked at me "Oh shut up he is not going to kill you. And yes just a kiss." I sigh

"I do it then!"

"Great! What a good thing that he is here in Konoha then! You tow should really be a good couple!"

"But he is leaving tomorrow you know." I said.

"You have to work fast then." Ino grinned.

Sakura started walking out from the flower shop not so happy with herself more the opposite of her cheering friend who she had as a tail behind her. "Should I wait until tomorrow at the gates?"

"I think that is a good idea, then it maybe not gets to awkward."

xxx-At the gates the following morning-xxx

Sakura was there with Ino and Naruto, as he now was the Hokage. Naruto and Gaara talked about work and stuff as Sakura just stood beside him really nervous as she cast a glint of her friend who just smiled at her.  
As the two men was done talking and Naruto wished him a safe trip and Gaara turned at the gate Sakura steeped forward

"Gaara-sama" said she as he turned around she closed her eyes and crushed her lips against his. Gaara looked shocked at her and didn't really know what to do. Sakura could feel hands around her waist pulling her closer and he leaning in, it was now her turn to be shocked at his response. She then placed her arms around his neck. As they at last pulled apart, Gaara whispered "See you soon," to her. And with that the sand sibling, two shocked and the Kazekage, walked out through the gates.  
Sakura turned around to see Naruto's jaw literary on the ground and Ino who looked really happy with herself.

"Happy?" I asked

"Very, you are very soon going to see him again as the chunin exams are about to start" Ino said. And took her friend arm in arm and started walking from the gates.

* * *

**So that was it on this, should I make more chapters? Should I do Gaara POV? This is my first fanfic and I know that is many like this one out there. But I hope you like it I wrote it at 3 am! xD ****And I'm going to make Turtles95 look over the grammar****! Please leave a review on what you think of this one.**


	2. AN

A/N

I am really sorry I haven't uploaded the next part and that's just because it has been really much with school and training. I am writing on it at the moment you see this.

One thing, I really (really) want to write long chapters, but I am not good at that kind of stuff but I have a mini on 500 words. I hope to have it finished soon I hope you understand!


	3. Back to Konoha

**Gaara POV**

"Nice to see you again Gaara!" Cheered the young hokage and hugged the crimson haired Kazekage.

"Mhm, Yeah you too" he mumbled and petted his happy friend on the back. The sand siblings had just arrived to Konoha  
to take care of the last things for the chunin exams were soon about to start and they were now in the Hokage tower.

"How are things going?"  
"Goo...-" Gaara started to say but got interrupted.  
"Can't you stop playing with the dolls!?" asked an irritated kunoichi.  
"They are not dolls!" The puppet master shouted back. Sand slowly comes out from underneath the door and up their legs  
"Sorry Gaara!" They both said frightened and the sand started to drip of. I turned my attention towards Naruto again.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I was sitting in the window and looked out over Konoha, I closed my eyes and went into a light slumber and thought back on the day.  
Earlier that day as we walked towards our destination for where we was going to sleep, saw I the short pink haired medical ninja in the  
distance with the blond Yamanaka kunoichi. The last thing Naruto had said before he left the office was

"She has really missed you, you know."

* * *

**I felt like I had to update this since it has been a while and I have a big write block... So here is half of the new chapter!  
Review/Favorite/Follow it really helps A LOT!  
If you have some ideas about what I can write don't hesitate I really appreciate it! :)**


End file.
